madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanadis
Vanadis(戦姫 (ヴァナディース) ) is a female warrior whose powers beyond anyone could comprehended and even breaking the nature law. Usually devoted as divine deities in most communities of the world and an living icon in every respective kingdom, Vanadis is often plays as a supreme military officer to keep the country safe from any enemy threats. They rumored to be so powerful that their powers could even rivaled to the power of the dragons,the toughest legendary creature of the land. Plot Legends about the Vanadis Some centuries ago, these goddess were once as princess of 7 seven different tribes before the arrival of the mysterious knight, who claimed himself as the incarnation of the Black Dragon and promised to bring great victory to anyone who submit before him. As the war escalates between kingdoms and the kings from separated kingdom considered the knight's brag is a joke, the 7 tribes were submitted to the knight as they believe the knights word. To prove their loyalty to the knight, each of the tribe elders sent their daughters, who is also trained martial arts during their youth, as the knight's consorts. The knight then present each of these princesses the Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), a sacred weapon rumored has the power which weaponry material is even in dragons and rivaled to these living legends, and promoted his consort as Vanadis, the Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from harm. With the Vanadis and the supportive tribes as his aid, the knight lead his army to the Great War and emerged victorious over all kingdoms, ended the war in the process. As the reward of the new army victory, the knight then established a nation named the Kingdom of Zhcted.After the foundation of the Kingdom of Zhcted, the knight now proclaimed himself as the 1st King of Zhcted separated 7 territories to his Vanadis as the prime protector of these seven territories(each Vanadis protect each territory). The 1st King of Zhcted then proclaimed that the only person above all the Vanadis will no other than the King and thus, the Vanadis legend is born and told from generations to another. Earl Vorn Encounter with the Wind Vanadis of Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) The Vralt (Dragonic Weapon) is a sacred weapons which are owned only by the Vanadis. Rumored that the material made by the dragons, these weapon consist of elementary power that exceed the magician List of Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) List of Vanadis They are total 7 Vanadis around Zchted. Each Vanadis has their own territory and their role is to defend it from the threats of the invading kingdoms while support the territories. Category:Characters Trivia *The legendary myth about the Vanadis is literary based with the same name from the Norse Mythology, though there are some sources the name is also based on the Slavic and German Folklore in the past European ancient times. **Vanadis is one of the other name for Freyja, Norse goddess of Beauty and Queen of the Valkyrie. *Of all the Vanadis, Olga is a sole Vanadis with a child figure and she is mistaken as a boy by some peers; even Tigre's sharp mind could confused her gender issues. *In one running gag(fan service joke), Tigre will always see a Vanadis naked at least once, or be caught in a compromising position with them; which his accidents often made the Vanadis(even the benevolent Sophie found it offensive, which she began her affection towards Tigre as well) misunderstand him as a pervert and livid about him. Category:Characters